Un anniversaire hors du commun
by Lusaka
Summary: Harry Potter fête son tout premier anniversaire. Pour l'occasion, son parrain remonte ses manches et s'attaque au gâteau... ou l'inverse... SB-RL


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** Remus et Sirius, mais c'est très léger.

**Résumé :** Harry Potter fête son tout premier anniversaire. Pour l'occasion, son parrain remonte ses manches et s'attaque au gâteau... ou l'inverse...

**Petit post it :** Ma petite participation au concours pour les 1 an de Manyfic (si vous ne connaissez pas encore ce site, vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil) ! Le but était d'écrire un os du fandom qu'on voulait, sur le thème de l'anniversaire. Et il fallait obligatoirement placer les mots suivants : diantre, ornithorynque (sans faute d'orthographe...) et magnifique. En bonus, la phrase "jette-moi au sol et pétris-moi" si possible.

Je crois que tout y est, je me suis bien amusée, et ça faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit sur ce couple ! ^^ Bref, bonne lectuuuure !

* * *

**Un anniversaire hors du commun.**

- Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama la voix grave et virile de Sirius Black. C'est l'anniversaire de mon filleul, je dois donc faire son gâteau moi-même !

- Mais enfin Padfoot, reconnaît que tu es nul en cuisine, rétorqua Remus Lupin, debout au milieu de l'entrée de la cuisine de leur petite maison. Je veux t'aider !

- Moony…, menaça Sirius, laisse moi entrer dans cette pièce !

- Tu vas tout détruire !

- Bien sûr que non ! Je vais suivre cette recette au doigt et à l'œil.

Lupin loucha sur le parchemin que le brun venait de lui mettre sous le nez. Il la prit d'une main, sans quitter son poste de protecteur de l'unique pièce de la maison dans laquelle Sirius Black ne devait entrer et la lu attentivement.

- Un fondant au chocolat saveur framboise ? murmura-t-il. C'est une recette de Lily, non ? ajouta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Exactement ! Parce qu'elle me confiance, elle ! La grande Lily a autorisé le parrain de son fils à faire un gâteau pour ce soir. Par conséquent, laisse-moi entrer dans notre cuisine !

Remus tourna et retourna le parchemin dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'un indice qui détromperait ce que son amant venait de dire. Malheureusement, l'écriture fine était bien celle de Lily, et cela prenait largement une valeur de laisser passer.

- Bien, soupira-t-il en s'écartant du passage et en rendant la recette.

Sirius la récupéra avec un sourire victorieux et entra sur son terrain d'un pas conquérant. Mais il perdit vite son air triomphal lorsqu'il se retrouva face au premier placard. Remus avait parfaitement raison : il était nul en cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, le lycanthrope se dirigea vers le salon et prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette. Il s'accroupit devant l'antre et entra en communication avec la maison des Potter.

- James ? Lily ? Il y a quelqu'un ?

Au bout de quelques secondes, une jeune femme aux cheveux flamboyants, tenant entre ses bras un **magnifique** bébé aux joues roses, arriva devant lui.

- Bonjour Remus. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Bonjour Lily. Comment va le héros du jour du haut de ses un an ?

- Il vient de faire pipi sur son père, rigola Lily en posant Harry dans un fauteuil pour s'approcher de la cheminée où la tête enflammée de Remus se trouvait.

- Oh…

- Est-ce que Sirius a commencé le gâteau ?

- C'est pour ça que je venais justement. C'est donc bien toi qui…

- Il m'a fortement supplié avant que je ne cède, et j'ai de toute façon prévu quelque chose d'autre de mon côté, si jamais il échouait.

- Je pense que c'est quelque chose à envisager, rigola Remus. Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous laisse vous préparer. On se retrouve ce soir !

Au moment où Lupin retrouvait toute son intégrité dans son propre salon, un bruit de vaisselle cassée lui parvint. Il hésita un instant : devait-il y aller ou laisser faire le brun ? Il prit la noble décision d'aller jeter un coup d'œil très discrètement, par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Il vit un Sirius Black plutôt énervé, en train de réparer toute une pile d'assiettes à grands coups de baguette magique. Sur la paillasse, derrière lui, se trouvait déjà un large saladier rempli de farine, et sur le feu, une casserole pleine de chocolat en train de fondre.

Remus s'éclipsa sur la pointe des pieds. Finalement, ça n'avait pas l'air si mal parti. Il retourna au salon et laissa son regard se perdre sur les différentes photos qui ornaient la cheminée. Toutes, ou presque, représentaient le fameux groupe des maraudeurs, les quatre inséparables, auxquels venaient parfois se joindre Lily.

Sirius Black avait déclaré sa flamme au loup-garou de la petite bande le jour du mariage des Potter. Depuis, ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Souvent, Lupin se sentait triste pour Peter qui restait souvent à l'écart, perdu entre les deux couples. Mais lors des soirées qu'ils organisaient, à chaque occasion, il était toujours bien présent. Et le soir qui se préparait ne manquerait pas à la règle.

Faisant fi d'un énième juron provenant de la cuisine, Remus se dirigea vers sa chambre pour choisir la tenue qu'il enfilerait le soir-même. Il s'agissait d'être tout particulièrement présentable pour le premier anniversaire du jeune Harry.

Dans la maison des Potter, les préparations s'activaient également. Les deux parents s'étaient partagés les tâches : Lily s'occupait du ménage, de la décoration, du repas, de la table, de sa tenue et de celle de son mari ; et James s'occupait de leur fils. Après l'incident du pipi, le père avait récupéré le jeune Harry propre comme un sous neuf et s'appliquait à présent à lire avec lui un livre d'images sur les animaux.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il. Regarde le bel oiseau. C'est un phénix, affirma le brun, fier de faire partager son savoir à son fils.

- Agaaah !

- Oui, si tu veux… agah…, commenta James, blasé par l'indifférence d'Harry. Alors, regarde, la page suivante… un lion ! Il est beau non ? Non ! ne tire pas dessus ! Ahh Lily !

- Oui chéri ?

- Harry à déchirer le lion !

La rouquine haussa les épaules en souriant et jeta nonchalamment un sort de réparation sur le livre avant de continuer à disposer les assiettes sur la table.

- Bien, alors tu gardes tes mains loin de ce livre Harry, gronda James. C'est moi qui tourne les pages. Après le lion, nous avons le chat. Alors il faut que tu saches qu'il existe des chats plus intelligents chez les sorciers que chez les moldus, mon fils. Il y en a même certains qui sont des animagus.

- James, je pense qu'il s'en fout, lança Lily. Laisse-le regarder les images.

- Bien.

Sans plus un mot, le brun se contenta de tourner les pages sans un mot d'un air boudeur, sous les yeux très intéressés du jeune Harry. Jusqu'au moment où…

- Hum… Lily ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce qu'il est normal de trouver **l'ornithorynque** dans un livre pour enfant ?

- C'est un animal comme un autre, non ?

- Oui, certes. Mais avant de mettre cet être hybride, ils pourraient au moins mettre le chien ! C'est quand même un animal plus courant.

- Il y est.

- Chérie, nous venons de finir ce livre Harry et moi, et il n'y avait aucune trace de chien dans les images, affirma James d'un ton solennel.

- Je crois que Sirius a arraché la page du chien pour l'afficher au-dessus du lit de son filleul, lui annonça Lily distraitement avant de sortir.

- Agaah ! lança de nouveau Harry en reprenant le livre des mains de son père qui bouda encore plus qu'auparavant.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Sirius Black hantait encore la cuisine de sa demeure. C'était comme un défi pour lui : il devait réussir ce gâteau. Plus qu'un défi, c'était une question d'honneur. La casserole de chocolat avait débordé, le chocolat cramé avait collé au fond, les œufs en neige refusaient de se laisser battre, même par magie, la farine s'envolait partout… Bref, tout allait merveilleusement bien.

Cependant, la pâte qu'il était en train de mélanger prenait malgré tout lentement la couleur souhaité : un marron clair plutôt appétissant. Encore fallait-il que les œufs en neige monte pour y ajouter les framboises !

Dans son large fauteuil, Remus écoutait les vociférations et les insultes de son compagnon d'une oreille attentive. Un léger sourire courbait ses lèvres doucement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférerait : que Sirius réussisse et qu'ils aient un magnifique dessert au repas du soir, ou bien qu'il rate et que lui, Lupin de nom, doive le consoler durant toute une nuit de folie après le dessert que Lily aura elle-même préparé. Vraiment, il ne savait pas…

- Aaaaargghhh !

C'était probablement le cri de trop. Le lycanthrope fut sur pied en un instant et courut dans le couloir pour se jeter sur la porte de la cuisine qu'il ouvrit en grand. Il y découvrit un spectacle des plus tragiques : Sirius Black était agenouillé devant un plat brisé au sol, laissant s'écouler lentement une pâte épaisse et chocolatée. Au milieu, quelques framboises flottaient.

- J'ai voulu le mettre au four, murmura le cuisinier en herbe, la tête baissée, les épaules abattues. Et la porte du four n'a pas voulu s'ouvrir. Le plat m'a échappé des mains.

Remus savait parfaitement que la situation ne prêtait pas à rire. C'était dramatique, probablement un traumatisme important pour l'inconscient de son amant. Mais malgré toute sa concentration, il laissa échapper un gémissement prouvant qu'il retenait, difficilement, un éclat de rire. Sirius redressa la tête et l'observa, sourcils froncés.

- Lupin, commença-t-il en se relevant avec un air menaçant, j'ai mis une heure à faire ce gâteau, il était quasiment parfait. J'ai mélangé la pâte avec amour, j'ai pétri la farine avec tendresse, j'ai écrasé les framboises avec délicatesse !

- **Diantre**, que d'attention pour un simple gâteau, rigola doucement Remus. Même moi tu ne m'as pas fait subir tout ça depuis bien longtemps.

- La provocation ne marchera pas cette fois Moony, siffla Sirius en tapant du pied.

Remus, voyant qu'il allait devoir consoler son compagnon sans attendre le soir, s'approcha doucement de lui, évitant de glisser dans la pâte, et entoura ses épaules de ses deux bras afin de poser son front contre le cou du brun.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Black. Les armes n'étaient pas encore rendues, mais le lycanthrope était sur la bonne voie.

- Siry…, murmura celui-ci d'une voix douce.

- Mmh ? grogna l'interpellé.

- **Jette-moi au sol et pétris-moi** Siry…

Le cœur de Sirius rata un battement. Son orgueil était profondément blessé par la fin minable de son gâteau, mais il sentait d'ores et déjà une énergie nouvelle l'envahir. A quoi bon rester sur un échec ?

- Tu es sûr ? murmura-t-il en posant enfin ses mains dans le dos de Remus. Je pourrais te rater comme ce gâteau.

- Non, rigola Lupin, tu ne me rates jamais.

La flatterie faisait partie de la consolation, puisqu'en général, cela marchait fort bien sur la fierté des Black. Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle. En quelques secondes, Remus se retrouva allongé sur le carrelage de la cuisine, un Sirius vorace au-dessus de lui, l'embrassant comme un damné. Le baiser se fit petit à petit plus doux, jusqu'à ce quelques gémissement commencent à s'échapper de leurs bouches unies.

Mais soudain :

- Ahum, toussota quelqu'un. Et bien je vois que le gâteau est prêt !

Sirius releva la tête et Remus se redressa sur ses coudes vivement.

- James, qu'est-ce que tu…

- Désolé Padfoot, mais je ne venais pas parler cuisine. Pourrais-tu me dire ce que ceci faisait sur le mur de la chambre d'Harry ?

En voyant la petite image d'un grand chien noir qui se tenait fièrement debout, la langue pendante, Remus ne put retenir plus longtemps son fou rire. Sous le regard vexé de Sirius et toujours colérique de James, il se roula au sol et souhaita intérieurement que tous les anniversaires du petit Harry se passent ainsi.

**THE END**

* * *

_Ah désolée de vous pondre ça comme ça ! On ne saura même pas quel gâteau a fait Lily à la place du coup ! J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même. ^^ _

_Bisous !!! Et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE AU SITE MANYFIC !_


End file.
